1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a flexible touch screen panel and a flexible display device with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows user's instructions to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display device or the like with a user's hand or object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the image display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is inputted as an input signal to the image display device.
Because such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to an image display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application to various fields has expanded.
Touch screen panels are divided into a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. The capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode, or the like, when a user's hand or object is in contact with the touch screen panel.
Generally, such a touch screen panel is frequently commercialized by being attached to an outer face of a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display device or organic light emitting display device. Therefore, touch screen panels require certain characteristics such as high transparency and thin thickness.
A flexible image display device has recently been developed, and in this case, a touch screen panel is attached to the flexible image display device. This type of display device requires flexibility.
However, in the related art, capacitive touch screen panels, sensing patterns, etc. are generally formed on a glass substrate, and the glass substrate has no less than a certain thickness to be conveyed in processes. Therefore, the glass substrate may not satisfy the thin characteristic required for flexible image display devices, and therefore may not be able to implement a desired flexibility.